


you told me once, dear

by interstellarbeams



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Michelle sits at Peter's bedside after his (unsuccessful) fight against Thanos.





	you told me once, dear

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Title from _You Are My Sunshine_ by Johnny Cash (Who knew this song had verses, I certainly didn't! lol)
> 
> prompt: **Ten Ways To Say I Love You** \- 10. With a soft sigh. Past exhaustion and frustration and despair, like it’s the only good thing left. Sometimes it is. (requested by Denise  & anonymous)

She grabs his hand, her slim fingers slotted through his, the familiar calluses bringing her some small comfort. She’s careful not to bump the IV pumping healing antibiotics into his fever-wracked body as she smooths the blue coverlet over him.

The Avengers compound houses an entire medical floor stocked with everything that advanced medicine -- and an unlimited budget -- could provide. Tony Stark would only accept the very best. 

To be honest, Michelle hardly even noticed the better-than-new equipment or the protective vibranium-plated doors. Her eyes were for Peter and Peter only. Every twitch of his fingers, every pain-filled frown, every drip of feverish sweat… that was her focus. 

_If she could only get her hands on that purple freak of nature, Thanos and give him a piece of her mind. Preferably, all of her knowledge from her kickass self-defense classes._ She almost chuckled to herself, at the thought, of trying S.I.N.G. out on the oversized Teletubby. 

Shaking her head, at her own wild thoughts -- _the sleep deprivation must be catching up with me_ \-- she got up and crossed the room to the window. The world outside was still green and beautiful, with white fluffy clouds scudding across the sky and yet, Michelle felt like the skies should be black. 

Her shoulders slumped as she thought about the weeks that she had been here at the compound -- watching, waiting… _hoping_ \-- that there would be some kind of improvement, or change in Peter's condition but he just teetered on the edge of consciousness. 

His fever continued raging despite all of the Stark’s leading doctor’s knowledge, including Bruce Banner’s Ph.D.’s in biochemistry and gamma radiation and Wakanda’s superiority in everything technologically and medically advanced. 

Michelle was immensely grateful for the spider bite, that kept the high fever from ravaging him the way it would a normal human being. (Yes, I know, _surprise surprise_ Michelle figured it out. Like the red and blue suit isn't a dead giveaway and let's be honest, Peter's incognito voice needs a lot of work.)

The EKG machine started beeping urgently and Michelle whirled around, her heart already in her throat as tears filled her eyes.

The on duty nurse burst into the room, the vibranium door singing as it made contact with the wall. 

Michelle felt frozen as she stood next to the window, the bright day an unexpected reminder that everything was not alright in her world.

Michelle's heart raced as she braced herself for the worst, all the things that she would never do with Peter flooded through her mind and her tears that threatened spilled over, leaving behind wet tracks that she didn't even try to wipe away.

The normal _beep beep beep_ of Peter's heart rate returning to normal filled her with a burst of hope and she returned to his side immediately. She was so focused on him that she didn't even hear the door, as it closed behind the nurse, who was already bustling back to her station.

The rise and quick drop of her own heart rate left her feeling shaky and she cursed her struggle with the bedsheet and her uncooperative fingers. Slipping into the bed beside him, she smoothed her hand over his warm cheek before resting her head against his shoulder. 

“I love you,” she whispered, the unfamiliar words easing out on a sigh, that briefly wafted against his skin. She drifted off to sleep after that, the stress and emotions of the last few weeks finally catching up to her.


End file.
